1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device including a timing controller and a method for updating the software of the timing controller.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An active matrix type liquid crystal display device (or “AMLCD”) represents video data using the thin film transistor (or “TFT”) as the switching element. As the AMLCD can be made in thin flat panel with lightening weight, nowadays in the display device market, it is replacing cathode ray tube (or “CRT”) and applied to portable information appliances, computer devices, office automation appliances, and/or television sets.
The AMLCD comprises a data driving circuit for supplying the data signals to the data lines of the LCD panel, a gate driving circuit for sequentially supplying the gate pulse (or scan pulse) to the gate lines of the LCD panel, and a timing controller for controlling the operating timing of the data driving circuit and the gate driving circuit.
Recently, in order to improve the video quality of the AMLCD, various algorithms are added to the timing controller for compensating or enhancing the video quality. These algorithms are typically applied as hardware methods. However, applying these algorithms with hardware type need much more manufacturing tact time and cost because more times and efforts are required to design, to pack, and to test the timing controller having newly applied algorithm.